


breath of dawn

by kanatashi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatashi/pseuds/kanatashi
Summary: it's like a fairytale, jaejin thinks.





	breath of dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamsangi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/gifts).



> i know this might seem familiar bc i've posted it before but i like it so here!

Jaejin’s heartbeat raises as he stands in front of the wooden door of Sunghoon’s home. His stomach turning and his hands sweaty, Jaejin paced back and forth by the door after knocking on it a few minutes ago. He’s too nervous to knock again.

The sunrise behind him was steadily rising as Jaejin put his hands in his pockets, taking deep breaths to steady himself. It was too early for him to do this.

The sound of a doorknob turning was heard and a messy looking Sunghoon took a glance at Jaejin.

“Jaejin?” Sunghoon’s confused yet soft voice greeted him. “What are you doing here at,” He paused. “6 a.m?”

Sunghoon was wearing a light pink pyjama shirt tucked into dark blue sweatpants in front of Jaejin, his messy hair and smooth skin making him blush.

Jaejin was honestly asking himself the same question, why he was standing in front of Sunghoon’s house so early in the morning with only sweatpants and a plaid shirt on.

“Come in, come in, Jaejin.”

Sunghoon made a motion with his hand, signalling Jaejin to come inside and once Jaejin stepped inside, Sunghoon closed the door after him and walked away forward from Jaejin, heading into the kitchen.

“Look...I ran out of coffee last night so..does tea sound good to you?” Sunghoon asked, his head popping out from the kitchen to Jaejin who was taking off his shoes.

“Yeah, sure.” He said, not daring to look Sunghoon in the eyes. He’s not even sure if he can do what he wanted to do now. His heart was beating too fast for this.

It takes effort for Jaejin to not look up from untying his shoes, hoping to catch a glance of unexpected Sunghoon doing stuff for  _ him. _

Jaejin stumbled once he got off his shoes, the step-up entrance surprising him once again, after probably a hundred times of being in Sunghoon’s house.

Once he enters the kitchen a moment later, he sees Sunghoon putting two teacups on a small wooden tray and the start of the sound of a kettle boiling.

Sunghoon turns to Jaejin once he set down the tray with the empty cups, his twinkling eyes settling on Jaejin’s eyes.

“You know what I’ve discovered to like recently? Green tea with a dash of lemon. It’s really good for you, apparently.” Sunghoon mentions, motioning to the empty green tea packs on the counter. Jaejin nodded slowly, not really being with Sunghoon since he doesn’t drink tea a lot, but he likes Sunghoon talking about it.

Both of them settle down on the chairs by the small round table, sitting in front of each other.

“So,” Sunghoon smiled at him, a lazy kind of tired smile. “What did you want to talk about, now that you’re here at 6 am?”

“I…” Jaejin stopped himself. This was it. This was the time he would confess everything and then go home.

“I, uh.” Jaejin looks to his left, scrambling. He looks instead at the picture of Sunghoon as a child that Sunghoon hung on the wall. “I have something to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Sunghoon asked, looking at Jaejin with his  _ beautiful soft gracious precious  _ light hair distracting Jaejin.

Jaejin was treading on a thin rope now. It’s either to kill or get killed.

“I like you.”

“Oh,” Sunghoon said, ignoring the silence of the kettle that stopped boiling. “I like you too.”

Jaejin’s face was flushed red, playing with his fingers as he avoided Sunghoon’s gaze.

“I don’t t-think you k-know what I-” He stuttered out, but Sunghoon cut him off.

“Oh, I do know what you mean, though.” Sunghoon took hold of Jaejin’s hand. Jaejin was sure to explode from the overwhelming feelings he was experiencing.

“I like you too, Jaejin. Romantically.”

Jaejin really isn’t sure how Sunghoon can keep his calm like this.

Jaejin’s heart was beating too quickly now, the realization of Sunghoon’s hand on his hitting him.

“Ah,” Sunghoon mentioned offhandedly. “The tea is done.”

He lets go of Jaejin’s hand and gets ready to pour the teacups that had squashed lemon and green tea packs in it.

Jaejin watched him pour the water in the cups, a small yawn breaking out in between doing it before Sunghoon turns back to him with a smile on his face.

“Have you had breakfast yet?” Sunghoon asked, carefully placing the tray between them as he sits down again.

“Yeah, I ate before I left,” Jaejin said, fiddling with the ear of the teacup. He didn’t want to be an inconvenience to Sunghoon.

“That’s good. Always need to have energy in the morning!” Sunghoon exclaimed, taking a sip of the tea.

Jaejin folded his hands together.

“Can I…..Can I kiss you?” He whispered, but Sunghoon caught his words.

A blush appeared on Sunghoon’s face.

“Y-Yeah..if you want to..” He responded. Jaejin shifts his weight between his feet. He feels the nervousness of it all, the blushy feelings between them even though their way past their teenage years now.

Jaejin met eyes with Sunghoon as he leaned in slowly, halfway through closing his eyes and meeting Sunghoon’s lips.

They were soft, plump, matching perfectly with Jaejin’s small ones. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than Jaejin could have imagined. Their heads tilted a bit, Jaejin’s nose grazing Sunghoon’s soft cheek.

It feels more perfect than what Jaejin could’ve imagined.


End file.
